when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lapu-Lapu
"With the war getting worse, it's time now that we bring Lapu-Lapu back on our feet by liberating the whole of Cebu, starting in the little island of Mactan. I wish we can get rid of these pesky Chinese occupants in this island with this guy in our world. I sure hope the Philippines is free again from the Chinks when he comes out to this time around." --Su Ji-Hoon, It's a Blood Compact All Over Again Lapu-Lapu (Baybayin: ᜎᜉᜓᜎᜉᜓ, Abecedario: Lápú-Lápú) was a ruler of Mactan in Visayas. Modern Filipino society regards him as the first Filipino hero because he was the first native to resist Spanish colonization. He is best known for the Battle of Mactan that happened at dawn on 27 April 1521, where he and his soldiers defeated Ferdinand Magellan. The battle ended up in the killing of Magellan and the end of his expedition and it delayed the Spanish occupation of the islands by over forty years until the expedition of Miguel López de Legazpi in 1564. Monuments to Lapu-Lapu have been built in Manila and Cebu while the Philippine National Police and the Bureau of Fire Protection use his image. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a new member of Team RWBY. Only one Filipino general, Suelita Rillo, and the president of the Philippines, Rodrigo Duterte, wanted to revive some of its national heroes. With Team RWBY, Red Conscript Rose, Ruby Rose, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and some Philippine Army soldiers can find Lapu-Lapu's remains using an archaeological identification detector, and with that, he will be revived via a reviving machine after reviving the White Death, Simo Häyhä, who would later be his friend. Now Lapu-Lapu will be famous once more when being shown in the Grand Alliance's news broadcast, mainly TV Patrol (ABS-CBN), Top Story (ANC), The Big Story (Bloomberg TV Philippines), News Night (CNN Philippines), 24 Oras (GMA), News TV Quick Response Team (GMA News TV), NewsForce (GNN), News Team 13 (IBC), News Light (Light TV), Mata ng Agila (Net 25), PTV News (PTV), Akyson (TV5/AkysonTV) and Ito Ang Balita (UNTV). Now he can use his weapons, a kalasag, a kampilan and a kris, but will be using new weapons when he is trained by them, an M16, an M60 machine gun, a Desert Eagle, and some sub machine guns. He can command all of Mactan and the Philippine Armed Forces, inclduing the Filipino Militia, when he was revived in order to fight against the People's Liberation Army, and for the Filipino Militia. Also, his membership on Ruby Rose would make timawas and maharlikas, a new type of soldiers that serve for Soviet Rose Army Force, which they would resemble pre-colonial Philippine warriors. Now he will fight for Mactan, later including Red Conscript Rose, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Philippine Army, the Filipino Militia, Rodrigo Duterte, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Adults Category:Asians Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Commanders Category:Datus Category:Filipinos Category:Filipino Militia Members Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Historical Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Lapu-Lapu (city) Citizens Category:Mactan Citizens Category:Males Category:Monarchs Category:National Heroes Category:Philippine Army Members Category:Pre-Colonial Philippine Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Revived Characters Category:Ruby Rose's Minions Category:Rulers Category:Shield Wielders Category:Soviet Rose Army Force Members Category:Survivors Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Visayans